


Lungs and Lips Locked

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Soft Dom!Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Post-Canon, Punishment, Recovery, Service Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Cullen and Cole get a farm. Cullen helps rehabilitate Templars and Cole does the same with...Dracolisks? Whatever. It works.





	Lungs and Lips Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I named Cole's dog after Mike Chilton's car in Motorcity in case you were wondering. 
> 
> Title from Sing by The Dresden Dolls which I highly recommend listening to while reading. It was the general theme song for this whole series after all. 
> 
> Comments are loved!

[The tumblr](http://defaltmanifesto.tumblr.com)

 

They survive the end of the world and a Qunari mass assassination attempt and somehow, he and Cole are still together. It wasn’t until a year after Corypheus that Cullen admitted to himself and Cole that it wasn’t just an arrangement but a relationship and one he wanted to keep. Cole had moved into his room and spent the time he wasn’t trying to help people working his way through Cullen’s book collection. When they returned from the Winter Palace, they ended up packing up the same collection as they got ready to move.

The Inquisitor had disbanded the Inquisition. Cullen would have stayed on if she’d asked, but he can’t deny that he’s relieved to finally be free from the life he’d foolishly signed up for years ago. It wasn’t that Cullen didn’t believe in the cause. He did. But withdrawal symptoms dogged him with greater frequency these days, and more and more Templars had come forward to him revealing they’d stopped taking lyrium too. By the time he and Cole had finished packing, an idea had bloomed in his mind and so they’d set out for the middle of nowhere in Ferelden to open a place of respite for Templars.

They settle in a small town far away from any main roads. The construction of what will be his space for Templars recovering from addiction began two months after their arrival, but it’ll be a long while before it’s ready to receive anyone. The manual labor is good for him, as is directing the small crew of young men and women he hired. It’s purpose and control without the pressure of saving the world. And the best part of it all is coming home to Cole.

Cole, with the money set aside from the Inquisition, made sure they settled down on an old farm and had opened it up as a refuge for Dracolisks of all things. The beasts had served the Inquisition well, but neither the Ferelden or Orlais armies wanted anything to do with the dangerous but smart mounts. So. Cole insisted on taking them in. There were ten in all. Cullen had taught Cole how to muck out stalls and ordered books on animal husbandry which Cole devoured with great enthusiasm.

As it was, today he returned to find Cole snoozing in a pile of fresh hay in the stall of his favorite mount, a mostly blue Dracolisk named Misty. Cole insisted the names were picked by them. They apparently had intelligence on par with humans and thus Cole could easily read their mind for their names and also to best assuage their issues. Cullen still isn’t sure if Cole had been pulling his leg about the names.

“Easy boy,” Cullen says as he approaches the gate. Misty huffs but steps back so Cullen can lean over the stall door. “Hey Cole. You going to spend the whole night out here?”

Cole flails awake, flushing as he scrambles to his feet. “Sleeping is for beds not random spaces. When my eyes are aching, stinging, drooping, I need to find a bed.”

“The hay is better than the table but…yes,” Cullen says. “Come on.”

He leads the way back to their house, mulling over Cole’s words. It still worries him, the way Cole recites lines when he’s done something wrong. The more human he became, the more Cullen had implemented rules to guide and encourage him to act in a way that didn’t bring them any unwanted attention. Cole liked structure. Cullen liked providing it. As sleeping became more common, Cole had taken to collapsing when his body had enough. He hadn’t recognized the signs. Even now, he still struggled, but the rules helped as did their enforcement.

“How was your day then?” Cullen asks as he sheds his coat and hangs it on the hook on the front door.

He scratches Mutt’s head as Cole starts to unlace his boots before stepping out of the way and letting the mabari head outside to burn off his energy.

“Good,” Cole says. “I finished mending the fences in the back pasture so soon the Dracolisks won’t all have to be in the same one. Your head hasn’t hurt you today. Does that mean we get to scene?”

Cullen leans against the door. Cole is right. His head hasn’t bothered him at all today, and he’d slept well the night before too which was a rarity. “Yeah, we can. Do you want it before or after dinner?”

“Now please,” Cole says.

“We’re starting with your punishment,” Cullen says. “Wait for me in the bedroom like you’re supposed to.”

Cole nods and heads down the hall. Cullen rolls the stiffness out of his shoulders and stoops to pull off his work boots before heading for the kitchen and pulling ram meat from the cold box to thaw for later. When he finally meanders his way back to the bedroom, he finds Cole naked and kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back.

Punishment is never much with them. Cole doesn’t like pain, not really, and Cullen doesn’t like administering pain either. It’s the rule enforcement that’s appealing. Cullen pulls Cole to his feet and guides him over to the bed. He sits down at the end of it and guides Cole over his lap, hands still clasped behind his back.

“Ten for falling asleep where you weren’t supposed to,” Cullen says.

“Yes, ser,” Cole says.

They don’t like the pain, but that doesn’t mean Cullen holds back. He delivers the blows with a heavy hand that leaves his own hand stinging through the numbness and leaves Cole’s ass a faint pink. Cole takes it without moving or flinching or whining. Cullen leaves him over his lap for a moment as he thinks about which direction to take the scene, hand massaging Cole’s ass to help draw out the sensation just a bit.

“Alright, on your knees.”

Cole twists his body and sinks to his knees without moving his arms from behind his back, somehow graceful and the exact opposite of it all at once. He looks up at Cullen through long lashes, lips parting. He doesn’t beg, doesn’t push. Cullen undoes the laces of his trousers slowly, brain recalibrating as he realizes that Cole doesn’t want to push against Cullen and be put back in place. He wants to be good.

He threads his fingers through Cole’s silky hair and guides him forward until his lips touch the tip of his soft cock. Cole’s lips slide over it and he takes the head in, tongue slicking against the tip and for a moment, he pushes forward to try and take Cullen further into his mouth but when Cullen’s hand stays where it is, he obeys and works with what Cullen gives him. Cullen leans back on his free hand and guides Cole down more. Cole hums, tongue sliding down his shaft as he sucks. The warmth of his mouth has Cullen hard in no time.

There’s no urgency in him though, in either of them. Cole wants to be good, and Cullen is more than happy to have just like that. His fingers stretch out to cup the back of Cole’s head. He pushes him down more, until he’s tickling the back of Cole’s throat, and then he holds him there as he works his hips up in small, slow thrusts. When he looks down, Cole’s eyes have slid shut. His shoulders are relaxed, throat accepting him with ease as he uses his mouth. It makes something in his own chest loosen, knowing that he can make Cole’s nervous energy drain away into something focused and content.

Cullen keeps his movements slow. He doesn’t want to give more Cole than he can take like this, not on days like this when Cole wants the easy, service oriented submission. It helps that he’s not young, not eager to chase his pleasure as quick as possible. He pulls Cole away when he’s close. Cole makes a soft noise then, one of discontent. Cullen shushes him as he brings both hands to frame his face, one thumb sliding up to brush over his swollen lips as he does so.

“Good,” he says, smiling as the simple word brings a flush to Cole’s cheeks. “Finish me off however you want. You can use your hands.”

Cole nods. As soon as Cullen releases him, Cole’s hands brace on his thighs and he takes Cullen in his mouth down to his balls. Cullen’s breath leaves him in a rush and he twists numb, tingling fingers in the sheets to stop himself from grabbing Cole’s head again like he wants. Cole doesn’t tease him though. Cullen isn’t sure Cole could even if he asked him to, his nature making him too eager to please. It suits them both fine now.

Cullen doesn’t last long. He’s not embarrassed by it though, not when Cole’s throat tightens so beautifully around his cock as he swallows again and again until Cullen comes with a cry of his name. Cole doesn’t let up after either. He continues to massage at Cullen’s cock with his tongue, then suckles at the tip before dipping down again even after Cullen has gone soft. Pleasure edging pain lances through him every few seconds, but Cullen lets Cole indulge. He’s been good after all.

“Come up here,” Cullen says, voice rough with pleasure and pride.

Cole obeys, scrambling into his lap and wrapping his arms around Cullen’s neck. “Please, ser, please…”

Cullen spits in his hand and wraps it around Cole’s dick, not bothering with finesse or teasing. Cole doesn’t enjoy it, and he’s struck be a deep need to make Cole feel _good_. Cole writhes in his lap, unable to keep still without rope or Cullen’s words making him, and it only takes a handful of strokes before he’s coming all over Cullen’s hands and shirt. Just like always, he slumps into Cullen’s grip. Cullen holds him close, shifting only enough to tuck himself back in his trousers before securing both arms around Cole and holding him close.

Cole tucks his face into Cullen’s neck, breath still coming quick. Cullen slides a firm hand down the length of his spine and then back up before coming back down again, over and over until Cole’s breath evens out. His fingers cling tight to Cullen’s back, digging in. Cullen had asked him, years ago now, why he felt the need to grab so tight after scenes. Cole had said it was because in those moments, he felt like he was flying apart in the best way and needed a reminder to come back down and be human again.

It still blows him away that Cole trusts him with something so important.

Cole’s stomach rumbles.

“Time for food,” Cullen says, voice low.

“Just a little longer,” Cole mumbles into his neck. “Safe, warm, happy…just a little longer.”

 


End file.
